Reading ChocolateIsMyDoom's One-Sided and Her Tragedies
by ChaoticMathFreak
Summary: The 2nd Giant War is over, but at a cost for 2 Heroes of Olympus. Read and find out. Yes, I got permission from ChocolateIsMyDoom to do this. And please note this is my first story, so I will try my best. Rated M due to not only me being paranoid, but also language. And there is a minor crossover of Supernatural and Prototype in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, the HOO or FanFiction. If I did, the Apocalypse is coming sooner than I thought.**

**Percy's POV**

We just finished the 2nd Giant War, but how it ended was extremely strange, weird and suspicious.

**Flashback 1 Week Ago**

I had just destroyed the remaining Giants and was about to go one-on-one with Queen Dirt-Face when she surprised me with this offer.

"Perseus, I know you want to fight and Chaos along with someone else has said that if we did fight, you'll win anyways, so Tartarus and I will surrender peacefully to the Olympians only if two conditions will be met first: 1, we are not punished and live peacefully with the Olympians; and 2, you and Annabeth have to break up." Gaea said sincerely.

I glared hard at her and noticed Annabeth did as well. Right when I was about to yell back at Gaea to go fuck herself and die slowly and painfully by my hands, the Big-Three and Hestia came forward towards me. The Big-Three wanting me to fight her and send her back in her slumber, but Hestia had other thoughts.

"Perseus, I know you have suffered much and it probably is Gaea's fault, but which one is worth more to you: your own satisfaction of killing her or a peaceful surrender from them?" Hestia nearly quietly pleaded.

I thought about it while glaring at Gaea and having some satisfaction at watching her flinch. After a minute I nodded, but with two conditions that you have to swear on the Styx to uphold: 1, you, Tartarus and anyone who follows your command will not attack Olympus or anyone I care about again; and 2, you, Tartarus and the Giants will help Olympus lead the Earth to a more, better era of peace."

Gaea and Tartarus looked at each other, nodded and made the oath. All the Olympians practically sighed in relief, but Perseus still had a few things that are needed to be said, "Zeus, you swore on the Styx that Calypso, Leto and all the other peaceful titans would be free, how come they are not?"

Zeus paled at first, but then grew red with anger, "Don't you dare accuse me of going back on that oath, Perseus!"

Tartarus, remembering the warning from not only Chaos but that mysterious person saying that nothing in the Greek mythology could kill Perseus, intervened on Perseus behalf. "Why don't we just go back to Olympus, and then release the immortals that Perseus made the oath for, otherwise Zeus, I will fight by Perseus side if you choose to continue on this path. And I'm sure Gaea and all our Giants will too."

Zeus paled, but sighed. "Fine, we'll go to Olympus, then release the peaceful Titans and Giants. Happy Perseus?"

Perseus smirked, but nodded nonetheless.

**Flashback End**

So we're, the demigods, the Olympians, the peaceful Titans, the peaceful Giants, and the Primordial Gaea and Tartarus were partying for celebrating the survival of the 4th Age. Annabeth and I talked and agreed to break up, but to stay best friends. We decided to return to the Throne Room when it basically it all went to Hell.

**Throne Room 3rd POV**

Perseus returned to the Throne Room and asked Annabeth, "What did I miss?"

Annabeth turned to look at him and said, "Nothing much, just that they are deciding to make all the heroes immortal trainers of Camp Olympus."

Perseus nodded in understanding and went back to looking and listening to Zeus finish his speech on how courageous "everyone" was. Right when Zeus said "Anything else, to add, anyone?" No reply for 10 seconds and Zeus started, "Right, DIS-"

"Stop right there!" A voice boomed from above the night sky in the Throne Room making Tartarus and Gaea flinch and shiver from the threatening tone in it.

Everyone looked up, but looked away as the harsh and comfortable glowing light continue to pour into the Throne Room. After a minute the light subsided and everyone opened their eyes to see a lone male figure wearing a button up white shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, covered by a plain gray hoodie, all under a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back; on his lower body, he wore plain blue jeans and plain black shoes. But the most menacing part was the aura of death, that there was no escape. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly into a smirk.

"Well now. Why don't read a story or two that those stupid Fates wanted you to read now. Okay?" He said.

Zeus, gulped and asked, "Who are you? You certainly aren't mortal, but don't have the blood of an immortal."

The figure continued to smirk, "Let's just say, if I wanted you dead, well, ask Gaea and Tartarus, they know how powerful I am. And what I said about that I could destroy the one you call Chaos and the Fates with a snap of my fingers is true."

Tartarus and Gaea nodded. They knew not to get on his bad side. "So, what books are we reading?" Gaea and Tartarus asked.

The figure looked towards Perseus and Annabeth, "Look up." Both looked up only to get hit on the face by two somewhat large books.

After taking them off their faces looked at the title's: _Her Tragedies _and _One-Sided_.

"So," the smirking figure said, "who wants to go first?"

Before Perseus or Annabeth could decide, the figure spoke, "Perseus will go first. Don't worry Annabeth, you'll be reading soon enough."

**And that's the Prologue 1st chapter will be Reyna, Rachel and Bianca. So now R&R. I will try to update every weekend. And yes, I got permission from ChocolateIsMyDoom to do this.**

**ChaoticMathFreak**


	2. Reyna, Rachel & Bianca, and Octavian

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or Fanfiction otherwise this world would be screwed. And I know I'm updating ahead of schedule, but I just got an urge to update, so I decided to be nice and update, seeing that I after the previous upload I was almost done with this one, but didn't know if I should wait a week if I should update or not, and I also threw in Octavian for _Her Tragedies _because I figured having a mix up might help. And tell me what you think of the twist at the end.**

**Reyna**

Perseus looks towards Reyna only to see her blushing. The lone figure in the middle of the Throne Room just slowly shakes his head.

**He leaves you with no warning, and you cry for a lot of time. Then you try to find him, but you are a leader, and leaders have to put their communities before their personal feelings, so you give up.**

**You are forced to watch as others go to find him, and you cannot. Because a leader has to set an example.**

**You're miserable.**

**You remember his smile, they way it lit up the whole place, as if it was the only sun in the sky. You remember his blonde hair, shining in the sunlight. And of course his eyes, so electric blue they could've shot lightning.**

**He's been gone for eight months now, and you lose all hope of him returning to you.**

The lone figure in the middle of the Throne Room, after slowly shaking his head, looks towards Jason and says, "You know it will take more than a simple apology for her to forgive you, right?"

Jason pales, but sighs and nods.

**That's when ****_he_**** comes.**

**You remember him perfectly. He destroyed your home, he forced you to fight. He made you a warrior, it was a decision she had to make, but he forced it on you. He made you do it. But, as you watch who you've become, you think maybe it isn't so bad.**

**He's also gentle, he's ****_sorry_****, he wants to make it up for you. He wants to be your friend. He smiles at you with confidence in battle. He puts others before him, he makes heroes of the worst, he makes friends from enemies.**

**You start to fall for him.**

"And it looks like our little Perseus here," the lone figure said, with a hand gesture towards Percy Jackson. "is going to become a Bachelor. Good luck on deciding who without breaking at least a dozen hearts, my friend." Ending that sentence with some smugness and smirking.

Perseus scowled, but continued on reading.

**Reason doesn't exist to you anymore, only his smile and the way he would look at the ocean with a wistful expression, you remember how he left the others dumbstruck, they felt pathetic compared to him. Pride is what you feel when you think of him, because he is ****_your_**** hero.**

**You offer him your love, your position, and your life.**

Jason starts to glare at Percy, but remembers he has Piper and someone else he loves even more and lessens his glare a little. The figure noticing this scowls and says, "Excuse me, but I think you should remember you have Piper right? Or is there someone else you love even more, hmm?"

Piper glares at Jason making him pale and that puts a slight smirk on everyone else's face.

**He rejects it all, claiming he has all those things. But you're surprised when he actually explains to you he loves Annabeth.**

"Doesn't love her anymore," said from the lone figure in a slight, sing-song voice, "well, not in that way, at least."

Annabeth and Percy glare at the lone figure while Reyna blushes, thinking that she could get Percy to be her's.

As if reading her thoughts, the lone figure smirks and says, "you think you're the only one who fell for him?" He looks incredulously at her.

She continues to blush but doesn't respond making him smirk even more.

**The name leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, and you start to hate her.**

**Every time he or she is mentioned, you turn cold, and you have no compassion. He doesn't understand it, oblivious as ever, always loyal and caring. Never meaning to hurt you. You can see it in his eyes, that are like the sea.**

**One day, he comes to you and tells you****_: him_****, who you thought gone forever, is coming home.**

"So, now you're thinking about young Jason Grace over there, eh? Well, might be a little too late." The smirking figure says.

Jason and Reyna blush, but her's full of more anger then embarrassment, his is full of embarrassment.

**Immediately you start making preparations, fixing things and helping. You are happy, because if you cannot have him, why not have your first love? You make everything possible so he can come home.**

**And he does. With a girlfriend.**

"How clueless was he when he first came back?" The figure asks Reyna.

"Too clueless," was her only reply, but it was mostly whispered towards herself.

**She's beautiful, and you know you've got no chance at all; you stare at your other option, just to make sure he is with Annabeth.**

**He is. And it breaks your heart.**

**They all have each other. They have their other halves, they have a love, a ****_true_**** love, someone they can trust. They know things, things about life that you will never guess. They all pity you. Look at you with a sad face and think 'Poor her, the one who doesn't have a boyfriend'. But, the horrible thing is that they don't even mean it in a bad way. They actually want you, to be happy. They like you. Annabeth means you no harm, she is like you: a fighter. Someone who has been in deep pain, and you understand that he will never go for you, because he is already in paradise with her. They are beautiful in every way that is possible, inside, outside, and you feel yourself die slowly.**

**Because, who do you have?**

**No one, you have no one.**

Jason glares again at Percy, but one look from that lone figure left him shivering. He looked away quickly.

Perseus was about to close the book when a voice stopped him, "You think you're done reading yet?"

Perseus looks at the figure with a glare, but the figure glares back, and for 10 seconds no one budge, but after that, Percy backed down, making the lone figure smirk. "Anyways, you can take a break, for now, but you will continue when Annabeth finishes her first chapter. So, Annabeth, you're up."

**Octavian**

Octavian blushes while Jason, Leo and Percy glares at him, for different reasons, the latter for thinking he deserves Annabeth, and the two formers for thinking he was trying to steal the girl that belongs to their respective-self.

**Fierce.**

**Powerful.**

**Beautiful.**

**So bloody tempting.**

"Aww, you do know how to make a girl blush, don't you, Octavian?" The figure smirks. Octavian blushes in embarrassment while Jason and Leo are glaring daggers at the Roman.

**Her grey eyes are hard, an expression of her character, her eyes tempt you.**

**Her smile, they way she goes from a growl to a laugh, in seconds, makes you shiver.**

"Not going to be the only thing that will make you shiver, Roman," the lone figure growled. Just that sincerity, harshness and power coming from that single sentence tells you not to mess with that person, not ever.

**And then she's looking at you, her gorgeous hair in a ponytail, her knife inside her boot, and her white teeth blinding you.**

**And she's running, she's coming.**

**And you crack a smile, for the first time in days, and you start to accept that, maybe, the Greeks aren't so bad after all.**

"Let's see what you think about them in say 30 seconds? That sound good?" The lone figure goes back to smirking but his glare never left. Octavian nods, while Jason and Leo slowly shake their head thinking 'how stupid is he? doesn't he remember that this took place in the past and for the mean time, Annabeth is with Perseus, until now?'

**And you hear her laugh, and run, and then fall into the arms of Percy Jackson.**

**_What? This...this beauty, this warrior, is Annabeth?_**

**_It can't be, can it?_**

**_As you watch, she kisses him, and then judo-flips him._**

**_You sigh with desire. What a girl._**

"Is that lust building up inside of you? You really should wait until marriage to even think of doing that." The figure started off smirking but ended with a glare at the Roman.

**_He laughs only, and your hatred for the demigod increases. You just want to tear him to pieces, and then drown them, and then burn them, and then..._**

**_Easy, kid , easy, you think, he'll fall._**

**_You smile evilly. Of course. You are plotting with that Albus kid, so you'll simulate an attack from the Greeks, and then, Percy Jackson will be taken care of._**

**_Yes. Yes. Only wait._**

"You really think you can beat Perseus Jackson in a fight?" The figure stares incredulously at him. Octavian glared at the figure only to flinch and pale at the lone figure's glare. "Wanna go a few rounds, Roman?" He growled.

Octavian paled, gulped and looked away, making the figure continue smirking. The rest of the occupants in the room were wondering 'how powerful is this guy?'

**_"So, you're the augre?" she asks, an annoyed glint in her eyes._**

**_You blush bright red and look at the ground "Actually, it's augur."_**

**_She raises her eyebrows, sighs, and says "Yeah. We have an oracle."_**

**_She turns and walks away, to meet Percy._**

**_You groan. Great start._**

"Ya think?" Leo and Jason hissed at him. He glare at the ground, not wanting to piss off that lone figure smirking at him from the middle of the Throne Room.

**_As you're eating, you are silently staring at Annabeth._**

**_Her eyes seem to be searching for Jackson's every five seconds, but you try not to focus on that._**

**_She has this cute thingy, in which she cuddles into Percy's arms, then stops and blushes, and does it again._**

**_Her eyes are full with love, a love that can never be yours. A love so intoxicating, so addictive, it may kill you._**

"Want to test that theory, boy?" The lone figure asks, with a smirk.

**_But you don't really care. As long as you can watch her and admire her, you really don't care it's Percy Jackson she's kissing._**

"Really, Octavian?" Leo and Jason hiss again with a glare towards him. The lone figure just smirks and mutters something about 'augur and idiots'.

**_Maybe not for now._**

"Not even 5 seconds and you're full to the brim with Jealously," two voices, Aphrodite and the lone figure, say in unison which causes the love goddess to blush, but the lone figure looks disgusted.

**_Fire. Bricks. Cries of help. People shouting. Weapons clashing against each other._**

**_Where is she?_**

"Who, Octavie? Who?" The lone figure smirks.

**_Where is that goddess?_**

**_Where is your light?_**

"Goddess and light? Are you sure, Octavie. Cause I didn't think anything could be that important to you than _'your' _prophecies." The lone figure smirks.

**_You can't see her. It's all black. And you're shouting "The Greeks attacked!"_**

**_But really, you're saying "Where the hades is Annabeth?"_**

"Athena, do you really think that was smart on Octavian's part?" The figure asks Athena.

Athena looks slightly confused towards the lone figure, "Could you elaborate?"

The figure only sighs, shakes his head and continues, "Endangering everyone's lives there, including your daughter's only out of simple jealousy? Was that smart of him?" Once the words registered, the wisdom goddess glared harshly at Octavian.

"I swear on the Styx if you dare get close to my daughter, I will deal with you personally, slowly and painfully." Athena growled, and thunder rumbled, sealing the deal on the River Styx. Octavian paled and gulped nervously, before glaring at the ground, thinking the same exact thing everyone else in the Throne Room were thinking, '(I/He) fucked up pretty badly.' The lone figure only continued smirking.

**_And then you see her._**

**_Her eyes are full of anxiety, her face full of alarm._**

**_"Annabeth!" you shout._**

**_"Annabeth" you whisper._**

**_And then her face disappears._**

"Looks like she didn't hear you," a voice cooed from the goddess of love.

"Did you try again?" The figure smirked from the middle of the Throne Room.

**_As soon as the fight is over, you march angrily to Reyna's praetor house._**

**_"Reyna" you growl "We need to get to -"_**

**_You almost say her._**

**_"We need to get to them. Need to kill them."_**

**_"Octavian" she says, her face full of anger "don't speak to me that way."_**

"Hey Reyna, did he ever speak like that towards you later?" The lone figure smirked.

Reyne looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding.

"And you didn't punish, torture and or kill him, yet? Dang, I guess you do have patience." The figure continued. Reyna blushed full of embarrassment and anger and was going to charge when she found herself rooted in place. Looking panicked she looked around the room until coughing from the figure in the middle of the Throne Room brought her attention towards him.

With a wink said, "Not yet, Reyna."

Reyna's eyes narrowed, but nodded.

**_"Oh, yeah? Miss Praetor, the Greeks are running. Should we chase them?" you say with an infant's voice, snorting._**

**_Reyna's face turns red, and she shouts "Leave my house, immediately!"_**

**_You communicate to your fellow Romans the message from your praetor._**

**_"Reyna doesn't want to fight!" you say, to all of them, including little Julia, who watches, a bit scared "She prefers the Greeks survival to our revenge!"_**

"Our revenge or yours?" The lone figure says. "Despite what you had the rest of those Romans thinking at the time, they're not the same thing, boy."

Octavian glared at the figure, but that was his mistake as the lone figure glared harshly back, making the Roman pale white as snow.

**_Murmurs rise. People call Reyna names. Somebody shouts out "Coward! Traitor of New Rome!"_**

**_Reyna appears, her face a mask of indifference "I never said I didn't want to fight, Octavian. I just said a different way. In fact, I just let the Eagles loose."_**

**_People cheer. Gwen, who has come from New Rome, looks horrified, and she mouths to Reyna "Percy_****"**

"Ooooo, looks like we found another lover, soon Percy, you'll be forced to choose, well, after these two extremely interesting stories that is, along with Annabeth choosing a new lover." The lone figure said.

Annabeth and Percy just scowled.

**His name, even thought not even properly said, fills you with jealousy.**

The lone figure looked at the Roman incredulously, "do you want to die, cause I think you are not only outmatched, but also outnumbered here and you don't have the element of surprise here to help you, so try not to act too stupid, cause saying try not to act stupid would be impossible for you."

That set off a round of laughter inside the Throne Room with only Octavian and the lone figure not laughing, but the lone figure did smirk, while Octavian was glaring daggers at the lone figure, mustering up his courage and just might fight him himself.

"Good luck Roman, on that one, only my Father and my half brother can kill me, along with one other option, but they need one more person and I doubt they would want to work together." The figure said.

Athena eyed the figure closely, "You're not Greek or Roman, aren't you?"

"Later." The figure replies.

**Annabeth's defiant look and marvelous face appears in your mind, taking you by surprise.**

**You thought you had forgotten her. It's obviously not that easy.**

**You breathe in, then out "Reyna! We have to find them!"**

**You watch as Reyna bites her lip and says "Into the car!"**

**Gwen and Dakota are staring at her now, horrified "The Fifth will not help you!" they cry out.**

**You smile at them, showing all your teeth.**

"Good," murmured Hestia, "they are showing Loyalty towards their fellow soldier."

The lone figure nods in agreement.

**The search is ****_on_****.**

**You're in the car, with your fellow Romans, and yet, something inside you is thinking ****_what a bittersweet moment_****.**

**How? How can that be?**

**You have convinced the crowd of Romans you are a true leader, you are going to kill the Greeks. What could be wrong?**

"Yes Octavian, what could be wrong, other than a certain daughter of Athena?" The figure replies.

Athena glares at Octavian while everyone else watched in amusement.

**Anna-**

"See?!" The lone figure said, "can't even go 5 seconds without being wrong. Damn, I have to give you credit Roman, your arrogance, egotism and ignorance surely know no bounds, don't they?"

That set off another chain reaction of laughter from everyone else, with the lone figure smirking.

**You don't even let your mind finish her name.**

**No. You will not go down because of a pretty face.**

**Carmen, a girl with curly brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, looks at you.**

**"You okay, Octavian?"**

**She caresses your cheek, and you finch away.**

**She smiles "Sorry, handsome."**

"I'm willing to bet one billion drachmas he wishes that Carmen was Annabeth right there or that he is disgusted she is there, any takers?" The lone figure said.

The Stoll twins looked up and grinned: time for bets to go around. So they went around and took bets.

**You watch with incredulity as she seats herself on your lap, and kisses your cheek, before saying "Get some rest."**

"Wait for it." The figure says. Everyone listens in to see what happens.

**You, disgusted, do so.**

The figure only smirks.

**_You're on a ship. The Greeks ship. Apparently, they're discussing something._**

**"****_Nemesis mentioned something similar," Leo says. "She talked about an old score that had to be settled." "The one thing that might bring the gods' two natures into harmony," Hazel recalls. "'An old wrong finally avenged.'"_**

**_Percy draws a frowny face in his blue whipped cream. "I was only a praetor for about two hours. Jason, you ever hear a legend like that?" Jason is still holding Piper's hand. His fingers turn clammy. "I...uh, I'm not sure," he says. "I'll give it some thought." Percy narrows his eyes. "You're not sure?"_**

**_Then everything goes black._**

**_You're on a stable. Percy and Annabeth are seating there._**

**"****_Annabeth," he says hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace." Her expression turns guarded. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life-" "I know," Percy says. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over..."_**

**_It hurts you like someone pulls a dagger to your heart. Especially when Annabeth blushes and says "Oh"_**

"Someone's jealous, aren't they?" Aphrodite says. Everyone just rolls their eyes.

**"Octavian?" Carmen's voice says "You awake?"**

**You groan and flinch away from her. She just smiles.**

**"We've got them."**

**You see Annabeth.**

"I bet that was a sight for sore eyes, for you, wasn't it?" The figure questions Octavian. Athena glares at Octavian while everyone else watches with amusement.

**Her hair is brushed like she didn't have enough time. Her eyes are hard. Her expression is of fear.**

**And of course, Piper and Hazel are there.**

**"Surrender to Rome!" you shriek.**

**Hazel draws her sword and grumbles, but since you can't hear, you only think she says "A chance, Octavian."**

**Annabeth curses, or at least you think she curses. For some reason, you find that cute.**

**What?**

**Piper raises her hands and talks, but you yell "Can't hear you!"**

**Which is a shame, because you'd really like to hear Annabeth's voice.**

"Yeah, I bet you would have" the figure mutters.

**"Wax in our ears...standard procedure when battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands." You yell.**

**Hazel mutters something you can't hear.**

**"Well?" you yell. You hear Fabio and Marcus draw their swords.**

**Annabeth drops her dagger into the water, like a dumb blonde she is.**

**Yes. Finally. You don't want someone stupid, someone so innocent but ignorant. This is your chance to prove she is not worthy of you.**

"Fat chance," Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Percy and the lone figure say in unison, the lone figure looks disgusted towards Aphrodite, causing her to blush, looked neutral towards Athena, nodded towards Artemis while giving a high-five to Percy. The goddesses blushed and looked away after looking at both Percy and the lone figure.

**"What was that for?" you squeak "I didn't say ****_toss _****it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"**

**Annabeth smiles stupidly. You huff, but, secretly, you're delighted. She's only pretty. She's not someone you can ****_fall in love with_****.**

"Read our previous comment, stupid," Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Percy and the lone figure say, again, in unison. With again, causing the same reaction as before.

**"You other two," You point your blade at Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"**

"How did that work out for you?" Percy and the lone figure say, causing them to high-five with the females staring longingly at them.

**All around you, Charleston Harbor explodes.**

"That well?" The lone figure says.

Percy smirks, "Well are you surprised?"

Both laughed and their comments sent everyone else laughing as well, except Octavian.

**Suddenly, you're in the bay, spluttering and swimming for your life.**

**Percy is on the dock. He holds Annabeth's dagger.**

**_A trick! That...that repulsive Greek!_**

"You wanna fight (me/him), Octavian" Percy and the lone figure growl.

**But, as you think so, you ****_know_**** your feelings for Annabeth have grown. She is a genius, a deceiver, one of a kind. And beautiful.**

"Idiot," Athena, Artemis, the Hunters, Aphrodite, Percy and the lone figure mutter.

**"You dropped this" Percy says, poker-faced.**

**You want to punch him. Not only are you in the bay, but your wax is gone.**

**And you can hear Annabeth saying:**

**"I love you!"**

"How badly did you think that single broke him, Percy?" The lone figure asked sincerely.

Percy smirked, "I think he became depressed to the point of..." he paused thinking of the perfect word to finish it, while one thought ran through all the heads of the girls present: 'adorable'.

"Insanity?" The lone figure offers.

Percy grins, "Yes, that's it. I not only think but now know he became depressed to the point of insanity."

The duo high-fived, before continuing the story.

**You go in the car again, depressed, to go to Camp Half-Blood.**

**But, after a couple of days, you feel a wrenching pain.**

**You cry out, and Carmen shouts your name.**

**But, it's a feeling of such deep ****_agony_****, of suffering, of depression.**

**You want to die. Die. Die and finish feeling this horrible pain.**

**It comes from your chest, making it harder for you to breathe, but, somehow, you ****_know_**** it's your brain causing it. You pass out.**

Percy and the lone figure look at each other and said, "We're awesome!" While sharing another high-five.

While everyone else's flinches thinking 'could he be _THAT _depressed?' the Hunters and Artemis thought again, 'not likely, probably a pig, like almost all other men, except possibly two presently here.'

* * *

**"****_Percy, let me go," she croaks. "You can't pull me up."_**

**_His face is white with effort. She can see in his eyes that he knows it's hopeless. "Never," he said._**

**_He looks up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_**

**_Nico's (A very pale guy) eyes widen "But..." "Lead them there!" Percy shouts. "Promise me!" "I...I will." Below them, the voice laughs in the darkness. _****Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**

**Percy tightens his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face is gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locks eyes with her, she thinks he has never looked more handsome. "We're staying together," he promises. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."**

**_Only then does she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall._**

**"****_As long as we're together," she says._**

**_She hears Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She sees the sunlight far, far above...maybe the last sunlight she would ever see. Then Percy lets go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fall into the endless darkness._**

**You wake up in cold sweat. Crying, sobbing, shouting and making inhuman noises, like your heart is being torn out of your chest.**

**Carmen looks at you, worry in her face, and you yell, as loud as the storm that's brewing, "NO!"**

Octavian, Jason, Leo, and Athena flinch while Athena and Poseidon slowly start to cry, but stopped when Percy said, "that was in the past and is over."

The lone figure only nodded in agreement, before smirking, "Nico and Hades, you two along with several dozen females won't like the third chapter...to One-Sided we go."

Perseus opens to the page before flinching, "I'm so sorry Nico and uncle." Jason tries to take the book only for it to burn his hand.

"Except for my brothers on both sides of my family and my Father, only Perseus can read _One-Sided_, like only Annabeth can read _Her Tragedies_. Anyone else gets hurt, and depending on how forcefully or how powerful they the more burned they get" The lone figure said tiredly.

Everyone nodded in understanding except Athena asked, "Can you answer my question now?"

The figure looked at her and nodded. "I am neither Greek nor Roman nor Egyptian nor Norse nor Celtic nor any other type of pathogen, but far more powerful and older than all of you. Have you heard of the Bible, goddess of wisdom?"

Athena nodded, "Yes, about a rebellion in Heaven and there is only one god, but aside from that, there isn't much more."

The figure sighed, "After the next two chapters from _One-Sided_, I'll explain who I am okay? And Percy the bachelor, you're up."

Athena grinned and almost bounced up and down like she was going to get a Christmas gift early.

Perseus scowled before looking and said, "sorry cousin" to Apollo.

Apollo was glaring thinking, _'not my little Sis, not HER!'_

The lone figure smirked and said, "nope, but you will not only see who, but won't like it, I guarantee it."

**Rachel**

Rachel was blushing, while Reyna was glaring at the Oracle. Apollo's glare was back, but not as harsh, towards Percy. But the one lone figure glared at Apollo causing him to not only pale, but to stop glaring at Percy.

**The day your life changed, was the day you met him.**

**He was tall, lean and muscular. He had a natural tan and beautiful black messy hair. But you didn't noticed that or, at least, you didn't pay much attention.**

"What or why was the reason you didn't pay attention to that?" Reyna glared at her, only to be matched by Rachel's glare.

**Because he was swinging a sword you.**

"That good enough reason for you, Roman?" The lone figure asked while Rachel growled it, both Rachel and the lone figure look at each other for the lone figure to look uncertainly towards Rachel, while she blushed and looked away.

**Funny, you think, that it was like that how your relationship started. He was handsome, you knew that; but you noticed that he was also brave.**

**Now you've saved each other's life countless times.**

"Aww, look at that, you're both each other's life savers, aren't you? Now you both have a reason to be together, don't you?" The lone figure asked, causing Percy and Rachel to blush while several dozen females glared murderously at the Oracle.

**He introduced you to a new world, a magical one at that.**

**And there was a girl in that world.**

"Bet that will be a problem for you, won't it?" The lone figure asks Rachel.

Rachel nods, but the lone figure notices several dozen other girls nodding as well. He just slowly shakes his head with one thought, '_good luck Perseus Jackson._'

**_Annabeth_****, with her blonde beautiful hair and her grey determined eyes. Even thought he doesn't know, ****_you_**** know she's hunting for him.**

**It drives you crazy.**

"How crazy?" The Stoll ask.

Rachel glares at them and replies, "More than you could have imagined."

**You make yourself look and appear simple, so he can be yourself around you. You make an effort in pleasing him. You feel like he is a drug you are addicted to. What a pity, because he likes you back.**

**You think that the first thing that got to you were his eyes. Oh, his eyes, such a beautiful color. Just like the ocean. You kiss him, even thought you're sure it is wrong.**

"How was it?" The lone figure asks.

Rachel blushes and mutters something. The lone figure smirks and says, "I'm sorry, but I don't think everyone else heard that. Could you repeat that?"

Rachel glares and yells, "OKAY! FINE! I LOVED IT! HAPPY?!" The figure just remained impassive while dozens of females glared daggers at her.

**As you suspected, he is not the same after that.**

**When you are alone, waiting for him to call, you start having weird visions, as if your brain is playing tricks on you, and you think he's the cause. You are desperate to go and search for him. But you can't.**

**You're useless.**

"No one's useless," Hestia says sadly in unison while the lone figure said in unison and continued on alone, "if you were useless, you wouldn't be here. You do serve a purpose, and not only to suck on Seaweed Brain's lips with your own." This caused the males to laugh at the now blushing Oracle while the females continue glaring daggers at her.

**And it's the worst feeling in the world.**

**You feel like a liability, always being saved and never doing anything.**

**You try to make yourself important, you ****_beg_**** to your father so you can be of some use. And he says yes! You are finally someone, you finally have a chance to help.**

**You fly in a helicopter, trying with all your might to warn him.**

**And then you're falling.**

**You scream and trash and kick and cry. And you think 'I'm just gonna die without helping my love. I am sorry, my almost lover'.**

"Almost? You still have a chance, you know." The lone figure muttered quietly towards her. Rachel nodded in understanding and agreement.

**And then ****_she_**** saves you.**

**Of all things, she would not have guessed that she was enough honorable to help him.**

**And then you see him, and your heart bursts. He's here! You warn him, but it seems like he has only eyes for Annabeth. You are dying, inside.**

**When he is there, you try to sound upbeat. But when he is gone, you're just gone.**

**It is when Chiron talks to you that you understand everything.**

**You steal his Pegasus and fly again to his Camp, to finish your task.**

"So she's a thief, eh? Percy, don't leave anything important lying around or she might steal it." The figure mutters in mock horror.

**When he warns you, 'You could die, Rachel' You almost laugh, 'Don't you get it? I'm already dead! Annabeth took my life-saving medication.'**

**But you don't say that. Instead, you don't say anything.**

Perseus looks incredulously and sadly at her, "were you really that broken?" Rachel nodded, when a voice said, "she was on the brink of actually picking suicide, you idiot." The lone figure says-in-a-matter-of-fact-like manner.

Percy flinch and looked away thinking, '_I didn't know I caused THAT much pain.'_

**You just do it.**

**When you succeed, and you're told you can never date, you don't care. The only person you want is taken.**

**And so, you become a shadow of yourself. You lie to him about your love.**

**When he goes missing, you're done.**

**'That's it' you tell yourself 'I'm gonna kill myself'**

"Not going to happen," The lone figure said, then sighed, "I just will bring you back to life."

**But you find out you can't, not while he is alive.**

**You're addicted to him. It is horrible, you want to die, to rest, but you cannot.**

**You cannot have him, but you cannot stop yourself from hoping.**

**It is the worst torture you've ever imagined.**

"Almost," The lone figure said. "Well, before we continue, give me a minute. His out-stretched hands glow a harsh blue color for a minute with power coursing through, and lightning lacing through the night's sky, showing off gigantic wings in the shadows from the lone figure. Dozens of figures empty out into the Throne Room and the lone figure smirks, "To continue I think we should have the dead to see what became of both the Hero And Heroine of Olympus. Would Bianca Di'Angelo, Zoe Nightshade and Selina Bouregard come forward.

All chaos broke loose before a snap of the lone figures' singers and everyone was back in their thrones or chairs while the dead went to their own seats except the three mentioned to come forward.

"Now I know everyone has questions, but how about we continue and then call a break and see how everyone does afterword. Okay?" The figure growled.

No one dared to cross him after showing that surge of power.

"Oh and Nico, for what happened a long time ago about you supposedly having feelings for young Perseus Jackson, that Jason Grace knows about because when they went and on their way to the Doors of Death, and visited Eros the _Primordial God of Love_ well, I hope this chapter explains what happened, and the betrayal she has committed against you. Which reminds me, EROS!"

A second later, Eros the Primordial god of love is there in all his "glory" before drooling at the male figure before him. The lone figure snapped his fingers and celestial bronze chains were completely surrounding Eros. The lone figure smirked and said, "where are my manners, let's have the rest of the Primordials here and the one you call 'Chaos' as well. With a snap of his fingers the rest of the Primordial counsel was there with 'Chaos', except 'Chaos' was standing in a red circular thing below her.

'Chaos' paled and shouted "let me out of here!"

The lone figure slowly shook his head as he slowly walked towards Chaos, never breaking eye contact with 'Chaos' told Percy to continue reading.

**B****ianca**

Bianca started blushing while Reyna and Rachel with other females glare at her. Percy just shook his head slowly thinking, _'How many fell for me?' _and _'Who will I pick?'_

**You are just a mere demigod.**

**Of course, you don't know this yet, you only know that the guy who is saving you from the big, bad, monster is plain hot and crazy.**

"Was I really that hot?" Percy asks with a bit of smugness in his voice.

The lone figure turned his attention away from 'Chaos' for a few seconds and asked with amusement, "Wanna test that theory Percy?" Before his attention back towards 'Chaos' and glaring.

**You feel free around him, like he's the pure image of rest. You want that, you want that feeling of being care-free. Having a little brother to care for well, it makes it difficult.**

**But, when you see him staring at that other girl, the one who he likes _just so much_, you feel like you've got no chance with him.**

"Are you sure you have no chance, Bianca?" The figure asked Bianca before turning back towards 'Chaos'.

**Then she falls to her death.**

**You wish that you could be sad, that you could be troubled by not being sad, but you are quickly captured by that determination in his eyes, the way he'd never doubt a second to sacrifice himself for others. The way he seemed to understand you.**

**When you see the hunters, you quickly change your mind.**

"Really?" Aphrodite asks.

"Ummm..." Bianca ended blushing.

**_They_ are immortal. _They_ are the best. _They _are care-free. _He is looking for her._**

**_It hurts you so much to disappoint him, hurts you so much to accept it, when you know you are already in love. Twelve and in love, you stupid girl. But the heart doesn't care about that, and you feel like you are going to say no. And then you are going to kiss him, his beautiful lips that look so kissable. But then you see the desperation in his eyes, and you slowly realize he is __never_ gonna love you, not when she is still alive.**

"You never know," Aphrodite says, but no one else saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. The lone figure only nods in agreement.

**_You accept, and it almost kills you to see how he looks at you, as if thinking 'You are lost to me.'_**

**_Nevertheless, you find a home with the hunters, and you quickly forget about him, or so you think._**

**_You live at Camp Half-Blood for a while, and you're happy, but then the quest comes along._**

**_You are beyond honored when you are asked to go, but also sad, because you have to try rescue __her_.**

**___You pull yourself together, prepare yourself for this quest. Then, the night you're supposed to go, Phoebe can't._**

"I wonder who is to blame for that?" The figure asked in mock sincerity and mocked confusion.

The Stoll twins just started whistling while avoiding everyone's gaze. Hermes facepalmed while hiding his pride that the twins tricked a Huntress of Artemis.

**You have a sneaking suspicion someone _else_ will accompany you.**

**Your suspicion proves to be right, when _he_ comes along.**

**When you first see his black hair, his beautiful green eyes you quickly felt the blessing of Artemis leaving you, so you convinced yourself you didn't love him, though it wasn't true.**

**He saved you all, and you can't help think 'That's my hero'.**

"That's the only thought going through you're head?" Aphrodite, Eros and the lone figure asked in unison, only for the lone figure to look at the other two in disgust while they blushed after looking at him.

**You mentally scold yourself for even thinking about him a bit, and you kill with rage that strange skeleton warrior. He looks at you, fascinated, and you can feel yourself giving in _so quickly_. But no, you are a hunter, you will not let him get to you this easily.**

**So, when he smiles at you, you feel that he is so far away, that you can't reach him.**

**It scares you.**

**_You were never really serious, he knew that, right_? He knew you were just a hunter to play hard-to-get. He knew...**

**But as you watch him look out the window, eyes desperately searching for _her_, you know he didn't.**

**Finally, you discover the truth: he doesn't love you. He only smiles at you for Nico, he never even thought of you romantically.**

"How sad," Hestia and the lone figure mutter in unison, they look at each other and the lone figure only nods in agreement while Hestia was left blushing.

**You suppress a sob.**

**So yes, when you actually turn on a machine that is giant and can kill people, you think , _How can I fix things with him, someday?_.**

**That's when you realize.**

**Oh.**

The lone figure just shakes his head slowly.

**"If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him...tell him I'm sorry."**

**"Bianca, no!"**

**Even as you run quickly to save all of them, you wonder if he got it. _Tell him I'm sorry_. That was meant for him too, for making the wrong choices. Already, you could feel you love taking Artemis' blessing away, so fast it was incredible.**

"Was it incredible?" Athena, Aphrodite, Eros, Percy and the lone figure ask, only for the lone figure to glare in disgust at Aphrodite and Eros before glaring at 'Chaos', and nodding in agreement with Athena and Percy. Eros and Aphrodite blush after looking at the lone figure and for Aphrodite and Athena to blush after looking at Percy.

**When you go into the metal machine, you are fully mortal and not a hunter.**

**Your last thought was: _Lucky Annabeth._**

Percy looks at Bianca and says, "You do know that Annabeth and I aren't together, right?"

Bianca nods and smiles thinking, _'Yeah, but I will do nearly whatever it takes to have you, my love.'_

The lone figure looks away from 'Chaos' towards Bianca, slowly shakes, and then goes back to glaring at 'Chaos'.

**In Hades, they ask you again: "Do you really, _really wish to be reborn?"_**

**_Doubt takes hold of you. You want to wait for him here, so that you won't change, but the memory of his respect and possible friendship in his eyes is so strong...you want to live to see it again. And maybe, just maybe, you will find him one day, and remember your love for him._**

**_So you say "Of course. To a better life."_**

"That better life could be here, Miss di Angelo, or would prefer, Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Bianca Jackson?" The lone figure offered, causing her and Percy to blush, while the females looked on in jealousy. "But, I cannot tell you who Percy is destined to be with, that's for Percy to find out on his own.

'Chaos' tried to break out of her imprisonment, but to no avail and while ordering the Primordials to as well, they couldn't move from their spots.

'Chaos' growled and shouted, "Let me out of here or I will kill you slowly and painfully."

The lone figure sighed tiredly and shook his head slowly, "You think you can command me? I know your true name."

'Chaos' paled, but anger soon returned and shouted, "I will kill you, boy!"

The lone figure glared, and lightning shook the sky and Throne Room showing massive wings from behind the lone figure, causing 'Chaos' to pale while he smirked at her, and said one thing she didn't want anyone knowing.

"Hello, Lilith."

**And end of this chapter(s), I will try to make my updates longer while trying to eat up less chapter in both stories, but this is kinda off my head without putting as much thought as I should into it. I might redo these chapters later, but I want a start before I decide to do that. Anyways, R&R.**


End file.
